


What you want to believe

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby comes back to Oz in season 6 with murder on his mind. Chris is helpful. McManus picks up the debris they leave behind. Season six fixit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you want to believe

It’s a typical day in Oz. Whatever is typical in here anyway. Mc Manus shuffles papers across his table, and tries to memorize the names of the latest batch of new arrivals.  
Idzik. Yeah, he knows that one. He won’t last long in here, even if Arif has promised not to avenge Said’s death. All it takes is one false move.  
McManus vows to talk to Idzik.  
Yesterday they took Beecher back for a parole violation. Tim runs a hand over his bald head and sighs audibly. Sean had better deliver a quality foot rub tonight as promised.

*  
Beecher waits for Keller to come looking for him in the gym. He knows that Chris can’t stay away, he never could. He lifts his weights and bides his time. People are watching, including Vern. Good.  
He has a message to them all.   
In comes Keller, not bothering to hide who he’s looking for.  
“Hey,” says Beecher calmly. “I was expecting you.”  
“Oh yeah? I’m glad to see you.”  
Beecher nods, that much is obvious, has always been.  
“Me too,” says Beecher. He grabs Keller’s shoulder and squeezes.  
Vern doesn’t look pleased.  
“See you later,” says Toby. “Somewhere more private.”  
Keller nods and leaves, hardly looking at old Vern.  
Toby can’t suppress a smile.

*  
They meet under the stairs. It’s as private as anything gets here.  
“I want you to kill someone for me,” says Toby to the shaded figure.  
“Just name him.”  
“I thought of Vern, but I’m saving him for last. Idzik. You can even get an Aryan to do him, since he’s Jewish.”  
“You’re doing it for Said huh?”  
“Of course. No need to be jealous Chris. Said’s dead and we were just friends.” That will never fully sink in.  
“Fine. I’ll do it for you.”  
“And I love you for it,” says Toby. He’s over being angry with Keller. He can’t be anymore. He’s not being set free anytime soon and Chris only did what he did because he was lonely.  
“Suck me,” says Chris.  
It’s a decent way of saying thanks for getting someone killed.  
Beecher sinks to his knees and opens Chris’ pants without another word.  
He works his tongue around the head, and hears Keller moan his name.  
Keller directs his moves with a firm hand in his hair.   
“Ah, fuck, Toby,” says Chris and comes.   
Toby wipes his mouth before kissing Chris deeply, never wanting to let go. It feels like coming home.  
As they leave O’Reily snickers.  
Beecher flips him the bird and caresses Chris’ hand before leaving.

*  
Idzik turns up with his neck snapped. Tim does the paperwork, closing the file on the sad little man with regret. There is one living relative, a nephew who refuses to claim the body. He won’t come for Idzik’s scant belongings either, so Tim takes them home with him. Tim has no idea who killed Idzik, but it hardly matters. Soon there will be a busload of new inmates. They will divide into gangs and start killing each other. It never fucking stops. Tim feels less sure of his profession than ever. Omar White was his hope, and Idzik killed him for no good reason. Now, Idzik’s dead for some equally bullshit reason.  
He’s barely finished the paperwork for White, and he plans to attend the funeral, at least White had family who’ll bury him.   
Tim sighs and writes an epic letter to Diane in London. He’s written forty of them, and she hasn’t answered any of them. He should just let her go.  
*  
“You want me to do Vern now, baby?” asks Keller his breath hot against Toby’s neck in the storage room.   
“Hell yes,” says Toby and smiles. Revenge for all his loved ones at last.  
Keller grips his hips, and starts a faster pace. His cock touches all the right spaces inside Toby, the spaces that used to be kind, now they only burn with anger and lust.  
“Love you,” says Chris and touches Toby’s cock in time with his thrusts.  
“Love you too,” says Beecher. He does. He really does. His orgasm is a roar that the dead can hear.

*  
They have a big row when everyone sees. Word gets to Vern who welcomes the lost lamb back into the fold. Beecher gives them his best act in the library.  
Keller’s already told him of his plan to plant a letter bomb that will kill some Aryan fools.  
Toby approves. Meanwhile he tries to get Cyril’s appeal going. Ryan’s promised to pay him well.  
*  
Beecher meets Keller the night before the Macbeth performance, backstage. Keller’s already told Vern he wants a goodbye fuck. Vern thinks it’s a good idea.   
They come together passionately. Beecher thinks of all the blood that will be spilled and he’s full of joy already. When they’re done Suzanne comes in and sees them get dressed.  
*  
All goes according to plan, Beecher stabs Vern with a real knife and claims he has no idea what it was. He gets off because it was an accident.   
Cyril’s death sentence is overturned and Ryan looks happy. The bomb explodes and kills a bunch of Aryans. EmCity gets evacuated, as quickly as it can be.  
Toby and Chris sit next to each other on the bus. O’Reily pats Cyril’s shoulder as they leave.  
“It worked,” says Chris.  
“Yes,” says Toby and smiles. He squeezes Chris’ hand and leans his head against his shoulder.

*  
McManus is at home, sighing over recent events. He won’t write to Diane anymore. Sean comes over and they pretend all is normal. It is as long as they have each other. Tim has no hope, but he has a friend. Well, more than a friend. Sean plans to stick around, with quality foot rubs and long showers together.


End file.
